Who Killed Lividmanda? Part Two
Over a year ago, a very special 4(?) hour Survivor Roleplay occurred in the IRC. Ovivor: All-Stars, hosted by OHF, took 14 of the most memorable characters to grace the first four seasons of the Ovivor franchise. The cast along with the users who played them and their placement in All-Stars is posted below. But, if you look beyond the users, a huge controversy erupted after the live reunion show and has just now surfaced. And beneath the continuation is the beginning of the Who Killed Lividmanda? saga. The Cast of Ovivor: All-Stars Day Two of the Investigation New Findings (Crime Scene) *A team was sent to crack the safe. No luck yet. *The plumbing in Lividmanda's sink is clogged. *The cable box was found to be unplugged. *No current signs of breaking and entering. Suspect Interrogation *'Isabel de Souza' - Ms. de Souza claims that she never had any hard feeling towards Lividmanda, and they hugged it out at Ponderosa. She did note, however, that the comments that come from Tanner during re-watches of All-Stars are mostly bashing Lividmanda. Ms. de Souza is confused, as Tanner outlasted her, so there would not be an obvious reason to be bitter. *'Tanner Smith' - Mr. Smith openly expresses strong dislike for Lividmanda, but says he would never go on to kill her. He wants to set a good example for his children. *'Captain Freedom' - A criminal record reveals that between All-Stars filming and airing, Mr. Freedom was charged with stealing a gas tank from a department store. Mr. Freedom says that if that crime was truly related to the murder, then Lividmanda would have been set on fire instead of stabbed. Day 2 Interviews *'Judd Sergeant' - Judd was in the room over from Lividmanda the night of the alleged murder. He said that he would never kill Lividmanda, as she was "always welcome in his jungle." However, he said that before he went to sleep, he did hear a loud television turn into silence; based on previous evidence, he said that this could have been Lividmanda's. *'Eliza NewOrlins' - Eliza returned to the police station this morning with more news. She said that while she has not spoken much with Captain Freedom since the night All-Stars ended, he seemed very dazed and confused at Final Tribal Council as well as during the Eviloneklop tribe post-game dinner. During a go-around of "What do you want most when you get back home?", Captain Freedom responded with "answers." *'Ishiguro Kyoto' - A former ally of Lividmanda's who helped Idol her out of the game, Ishiguro came into the station to assure police that he was not the murderer. He heard Tanner was being suspected of killing Lividmanda, and said that it was more of Mr. Smith's idea to eliminate the Fan Favorite Lividmanda during the game over Judd or Eliza. Last-Minute Interview *'Hotel Receptionist' - Before the station closed down for the night, the hotel receptionist from the hotel Lividmanda was murdered in post-reunion rushed into the main lobby. She said that she could provide answers - and she did. The security cameras in the hotel reveal a hooded figure pacing around the lobby for hours. The height is not clear, but he was carrying a knife. Questions As the cast scrambles to put together alibis, could the murderer have already entered the police station? And just how did Captain Freedom know that Lividmanda was stabbed? The receptionist highlights an unknown subject who carried a knife the night of the murder, after all. And just why was Ishiguro so eager to clear his name and put more suspicion on Tanner? Could he know more than he leads on?